joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Anaconda999 tiering system
Note: battles with my characters do not count unless your character has been tiered on this system Introduction This page is extremely important. This tiering system is for the characters for this verse. It takes some inspiration from VS battles, but is in some ways its own system. It is used to quantify how powerful your character is in the Battle Omniverse The Scale Tier 11: Lower-Dimensional '11-D:' Below Dimension Level Beings who are so weak, that they are below dimensions 11-C: Point level 0-dimensional characters. '11-B:' Line level 1-dimensional characters. '11-A:' Plane level 2-dimensional characters. Tier 10: Regular '10-D: '''Microscopic Level Low Microscopic: Characters from an atom to the biggest thing that is microscopic High Microscopic: Characters from the smallest thing visible to one inch '10-C:' Below Average level Physically impaired humans, small animals. '10-B:' Average level Normal human characters. '10-A:' Above Average level Unusually strong humans, but not quite athletes Tier 9: Superhuman '9-D: Athlete level Athletes, most fighting characters from action movies. '''9-C: Street level Peak Humans to Low Superhuman. Few physically very strong olympic level athletes and martial artists in real life. Most protagonists and final villains from action/martial arts movies. Large animals. '9-B:' Wall level Characters/Weapons who can destroy a wall, or those who can easily harm characters with wall level durability. Very large animals. '9-A:' Small Building level Characters/Weapons who can destroy a room or a small building, or those who can easily harm characters with room level durability. Extremely large animals. Tier 8: Urban '8-D:' Building level Characters/Weapons who can destroy a building, or those who can easily harm characters with building level durability. '8-C:' Large Building level Characters/Weapons who can destroy a large building or a small skyscraper, or those who can easily harm characters with large building level durability. '8-B:' City Block level Characters/Weapons who can destroy a city-block, or those who can easily harm characters with city-block level durability. '8-A:' Multi-City Block level Characters/Weapons who can destroy multiple city-blocks, or those who can easily harm characters with multi city-block level durability. Tier 7: Nuclear '7-D:' Town level Characters who can destroy a town, or those who can easily harm characters with town level durability. '7-C:' Large Town level Characters who can destroy a large town or small city, or those who can easily harm characters with large town or small city level durability. '7-B:' City level Characters/Weapons who can destroy a city, or those who can easily harm characters with city level durability. '7-A:' Mountain level Characters/Weapons who can destroy a mountain, or those who can easily harm characters with mountain level durability. Tier 6: Tectonic '6-D:' Island level Characters/Weapons who can destroy an island, or those who can easily harm characters with island level durability. '6-C:' Large Island level Characters who can destroy a large island, or those who can easily harm characters with large island level durability. '6-B:' Country level Characters who can destroy a country, or those who can easily harm characters with country level durability. '6-A:' Continent level Continent level: Characters who can destroy a continent, or those who can easily harm characters with continent level durability. Multi-Continent level: Characters who can destroy multiple continents, or those who can easily harm characters with multi-continent level durability. Tier 5: Planetary '5-D:' Moon level Characters who can destroy a moon, or an astrological object of similar proportion. Characters who can destroy a small planet, or those who can easily harm characters with small planet level durability. '5-C:' Planet level Small Planet Level: Characters who can destroy a small planet, or those who can easily harm characters with small planet level durability. Planet Level: Characters who can create/destroy a planet. '5-B:' Large Planet level Characters who can create/destroy large gas giants such as Jupiter and Saturn. '5-A:' Dwarf Star level Characters who can create/destroy very small stars. Tier 4: Stellar '4-D:' Star level Characters who can create/destroy a star. '4-C:' Large Star level Characters who can create/destroy a large star. '4-B:' Solar System level Characters who can create/destroy a solar system. '4-A:' Multi-Solar System level Characters who can create/destroy multiple solar systems. Tier 3: Cosmic '3-D:' Galaxy level Characters who can create/destroy a galaxy. '3-C:' Multi-Galaxy level Characters who can create/destroy multiple galaxies. '3-B: '''Universe level Characters who can destroy all of the physical matter within an observable universe at full power. More specifically, usually via an explosion, omnidirectional energy blast, or a shockwave, that encompasses all of the stars and planets within a universe. '3-A: High Universe level Characters who have an infinite degree of 3-dimensional power. Alternately 4-dimensional power that is shown as completely qualitatively superior to 3-Dimensional beings, but is less than universal in scale. Or that allows them to create large parts of a universal continuum. Take note that 4-D power should logically always be superior to countably infinite 3-D power, so characters within this tier are not necessarily comparable. Also take note that we consider most small scale time-space abilities as hax, not as AP. Tier 2: Multiversal '2-D: '''Universe level+ This is for characters who can destroy and/or create the entire 4-dimensional space-time of a single universe, not just the physical matter within one. '2-C: Low Multiverse level Characters who can destroy and/or create up to 1000 universal space-time continuums. '2-B:' Multiverse level Characters who can create and/or destroy 1001 to any higher finite number of universal 4-dimensional space-time continuums. '2-A:' Multiverse level+ This category is separated in the following manner: Multiverse level+: Characters who can destroy and/or create a countably infinite number of 4-dimensional universal space-time continuums. Take note that the universes are technically lined up along a 5-dimensional axis, but that their geometrical size still amounts to 0 within this scale. High Multiverse level+: Characters who are 5-dimensional, and/or can destroy and/or create 5-dimensional space-time constructs of a not insignificant size. Characters who can destroy and/or create an uncountably infinite numbers of universes may potentially also be assigned this tier, as their geometrical 5-D size can be higher than 0. Tier 1: Extradimensional '1-D:' Complex Multiverse level These are 6-11-dimensional characters. Even 6-dimensional characters can logically easily destroy a more than countably infinite number of 5-dimensional space-time continuums, and 7-dimensional characters exceed that scale a more than countably infinite number of times, and so onwards. However, these characters do not exceed the 11-dimensional scale of the complete totality of a full multiverse, as defined by M-Theory. This category is separated in the following manner: *Low Complex Multiverse level: 6-dimensional characters. *Complex Multiverse level: 7-dimensional, 8-dimensional and 9-dimensional characters. Alternatively ones that are positioned at an unknown/unspecified level within this category. *High Complex Multiverse level: 10-dimensional and 11-dimensional characters. '1-C:' Hyperverse level 12-dimensional beings and above. These are characters that are beyond complex multiversal scale. "Hyperverse" in this case comes from two words: "Hyper", which is used in mathematics to designate higher-dimensional space, and something extreme, above or beyond the usual level. As well as "verse" as a short for "universe". So it is intended as a description of a superior higher-dimensional existence, beyond conventional reality. 12-dimensional characters are a more than countably infinite number of times greater than a full complex M-Theory multiverse, 13-dimensional character are a more than countably infinite number of times greater than that and so onwards. This category is separated in the following manner: *Low Hyperverse level: 12-dimensional characters (That vastly exceed multiversal scale, but are still loosely related to it) *Hyperverse level: Characters with a finite number of dimensions greater than 12. *High Hyperverse level: Infinite-dimensional Hilbert space characters. Take note that even if a character is a more than countably infinite number of times superior to an infinite-dimensional space, or similar, it would still usually only qualify for High 1-B, as long as the character does not transcend the concepts of time and space altogether. '1-B: '''Outerverse level Characters that are beyond all dimensional scale. There are two options in order to qualify for this tier: There should either be a qualitative superiority over infinite dimensions; or the superiority over the concept of dimensions. '1-A: High Outerverse level: Characters that are extremely powerful compared to 1-B, and whose power by far exceeds 1-B. Take note that being infinitely superior to a 1-B character, does not automatically make another character qualify for a 1-A rating. The ones that do qualify would recurrently be equivalent to Tier 0 characters, if not for the presence of one such being within their respective franchises, and/or some minor limitation. As such, characters with serious weaknesses cannot be 1-A. To further clarify, a 1-A should be so much higher than 1-B characters that it can not be estimated or comprehended from their perspectives. That is, to even be considered for High 1-A, a character must at the very least transcend 1-B characters in the same manner that they exceed tier 11. Tier 0: Boundless '''0-D: Low Absolute Infinity Beings that are boundlessly above absolutely everything, including existence and nonexistence, possibility, causality, dualism and transdualism, the concepts of life and death, and their analogues at any level in the verse they are in. '0-C:' Mid Absolute Infinity Beings that are boundlessly above absolutely everything, including existence and nonexistence, possibility, causality, dualism and transdualism, the concepts of life and death, and their analogues at any level in less than ten verses. '0-B:' Absolute Infinity Beings that are boundlessly above absolutely everything, including existence and nonexistence, possibility, causality, dualism and transdualism, the concepts of life and death, and their analogues at any level in more than ten verses, but less than one hundred. '0-A:' High Absolute Infinity Beings that are boundlessly above absolutely everything, including existence and nonexistence, possibility, causality, dualism and transdualism, the concepts of life and death, and their analogues at any level in one hundred to any finite number verses. Tier Ω: Omniverse Deities 'Ω-C: '''Low Omni level Has control of any verse with permission of the supreme being, or finite dimensional control of every verse. 'Ω-B: Omni level Has Infinite dimensional control of every verse, or beyond dimensional control with permission from the supreme being Ω-A: High Omni Level Has tier 0 control of every verse on the wiki '''Blocked Tier: You need permission from the owner of the tiering system to have your page be these tiers Tier ∞: Supreme Being Low ∞: 'Transcendent level Beings who are not fiction to the tier '∞(but still aren't near him in power) ∞: True supreme being level Has complete control over all verses on this wiki, and the omega beings. He views even the greatest verse as fiction Other stats Attack Potency Speed Lifting Strength Striking Strength Durability Category:Important